


[Podfic] If The Bones Are Good (The Rest Don't Matter)

by sophinisba



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Enthusiastic cunnilingus, F/M, Goat Herder Bucky Barnes, Lab Sex, Light Femdom, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Scientist Shuri (Marvel), Sex Pollen, Wakanda (Marvel), Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: StormyDaze's story read aloud: "One of Shuri's experiments goes wrong. And then things go very right."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Shuri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	[Podfic] If The Bones Are Good (The Rest Don't Matter)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If The Bones Are Good (The Rest Don't Matter)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776321) by [StormyDaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/pseuds/StormyDaze). 



> A couple friends have pointed out to me that there are some power imbalances inherent in a relationship between an older white man and a younger Black woman that can make this kind of story uncomfortable, and more so when it's the dude's POV and a sex potion explosion to complicate consent issues. Though I read this as a porny romp, made with love for both characters, you might want to skip it if you're not already sold on the pairing. <3

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2020/If+The+Bones+Are+Good+\(The+Rest+Don't+Matter\).mp3) | **Size:** 7.3 MB | **Duration:** 11:03 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
